Tears of Pain
by ConfusedSocialChameleon
Summary: Some poems I wrote when I was bored. You decide what they're about. flames welcomed. If you see anything wrong tell me so I can fix it.
1. Tears of Pain

When I see her crying tears of pain

When I see her crying tears of pain

When I feel her dying here with me,

As we watch the world break, her eyes look insane.

Then I can feel her pain run through me

Burns so bad I give a bloody loud scream.

False the big smile is, I can see her cry

Happy and bright as the sun she does seem,

Sadly her smile isn't true just a grand lie

Blood sang of the pain that she bore today.

Her pain still shows on the once radiant face

Hard to know that I can't take it away.

Her eyes did shine when she a good race ran

Now they are closed for sleep on the calm see.

This I ask, who did know that she is me?


	2. My All

You said you'd always be there

You said you'd always be there

You'd catch me when I'd fall,

You'd be my guardian angel

Be my heart my soul my all.

Was it something that I did?

Was it something I had said?

Am I really so imperfect

That you felt the need to do what you did.

You said you'd always love me

I'd be your one and only,

My friend my love my all.

Was I so wrong for doing right

Leaving you that cold night,

To go out to live to die.

The night when the world came crashing down

Reality hit me hard

My soul had shattered my heart had died,

When I saw you in her arms.

As I ran down the road

Tears streaming down my face

I felt myself go numb.

My anger, pain, and anguish left

I could almost not feel my heart beat,

Then my world went cold.

And now I lay dying

Bleeding out my pain

As crimson rivers flow down my wrist

The world begins to dim

For a second fear has my heart

But soon I relax

I know my savior is here

Death, my sweet escape.


	3. Trigger

My poems are written during free time so I don't do much (if any) proofing

My poems are written during free time so I don't do much (if any) proofing. If you don't like them that's you problem. If you don't like why the hell are you reading them? If something is wrong tell me so I can fix it. Flames are welcomed. Even though this is not about Inuyasha I put it in that category so I might as well add a disclaimer. **I do not own Inuyasha and never will. **

As I think about my life

The darkness always present,

I wonder why I'm alive.

No one ever needs me

It's like I'm not here.

They never pay attention to me

Except when they want someone to blame,

I'm always the one doing wrong

I bear all the shame.

I've always been alone

No one to guide me,

I learned to live, to fight, all on my own.

I stole a few things

Just to keep me going,

But in the end it only made things worse.

So now I hide in a corner

So dark I can't be seen,

I pull a gun from my pocket

And put it to my head.

I wish someone cared

I wish I was loved

But I'm not,

And so, I pull I pull the trigger.


	4. Free

They say that love is grand

They say that love is grand

They say that love is grand

Too bad it's all a lie,

I loved you with my all

And yet you walked all over me.

You took me for granted

I was just a doll,

Someone to take your frustration out on.

You said your were sorry

It would never happen again,

Yet here I am full of pain.

I stand in front of my mirror

Shattered and bloody from were I put my fist,

Shattered and bloody, just like me.

I look into the broken glass

I see a broken soul,

Collapsing from the shattered center.

I glare in hate at the reflection

Knowing the beaten shown is me,

My weakness making me easy prey.

I wait for you to come home

To beat me like always,

To tear my soul apart.

But this time I am ready

My knife by my side,

I wait by the door ready to run.

As you walk in I see your anger

I feel uncertain for a moment

But as you slap me in the face,

I know what I must do.

As you come closer to choke me

I stab you in the chest

I stand for a second mesmerized by the blood.

A moment later I run out the door,

Fleeing for my life.

Even as it slowly ends,

When I can go no further I look behind me

I see the splattered blood trail,

I see you in the distance catching up.

A smile from on my bloody lips

Just before you reach me,

I smile at you in victory.

I told you I would win

And now I have,

And as I fall dead

I know that I am free.


	5. Cut

Cut

_**Cut**_

I pull a razor out my drawer

I hold out my wrist,

As I pull the razor across my wrist

Crimson tears drip to the floor.

I promised I'd stop

That I'd never cut again,

But this time he went to far.

I could take the beatings

They soon faded away,

I could take the screaming

I could ignore what he had to say.

But when he threw me on the bed

I knew this wouldn't fade away,

As he scared me for life

I felt my will to live slowly drift away.

He left me on the bed

Cold and ashamed,

After awhile I decided I'd had enough

I was going to end my pain.

I am pulled out of my memories,

My world begins to spin.

I see my blood in a puddle on the floor,

Calling to me like a forbidden sin.

I fall to the floor

Soaked in my own blood,

And with regret I think

Of how I let you win.


	6. Smothered Sunshine

Smothered

**Smothered**

I watch hem put her in the ground

In a black wood box,

They weep, the scream, they mourn for her

Because they know they'll never hear her laugh again.

She was like sunshine

Bright, refreshing, and always warm,

She did not deserve what

To be so dull, so could, to be dead.

We loved her with out whole hearts,

But he hated her with his.

So in the night he came

With hatred his eyes,

And within a moment

He smothered our sunshine.

I found her the next morning

So pale, so cold, and dead,

And when I did not feel her heart beat

I cried my first true tears.

I sit here in shock,

Pain is all I feel.

I wonder if she's happy

As if to answer me the sun comes out,

And I know, she smiling down at me.


End file.
